A Monster is Created
This Article is property of Andrew1219 Chapter 1:The Creation "Put me down!",yelled Vastus as Cortez threw him into the bioengineering vat. "Calm down, it only make it hurt evem worse,"said Cortez,"All I'm going to do is clone you, but if you refuse to cooperate I'll have to eliminate you. "Fine."said Vastus. Then the cloning machine produced a duplicate Vastus. "Now,"said Cortez"I'll fuse this clone with my Mecha suit I've created" "Hold on,"said Vastus,"Aren't you going to let me free?" "Of course,"said Cortez. Cortez then freed Vastus and Vastus left running. Cortez then fused his Mecha suit with the Vastus clone. When it was complete the experimentation vat flew apart and out came Mecha Vastus. The cyborg then said,"What do you wish of me master Cortez?" "I want you to give those evil Skrall a beating, and tell Tuma that I'm coming for him."said Cortez. Mecha Vastus began his journey to Roxtus. Chapter 2:The Destruction of the Skrall Mecha Vastus arrived a the gates of Roxtus. The guard ordered him to leave and Mecha Vastus replied,"You'd be wise to quite your mouth before I hurt you!" The guard the fired a thornax at Mecha Vastus, but MV quickly retaliated by blocking the projectile with his sword and cutting the guard in half. Atakus happened to see this and made an attempt at sneak attack, but ended up being killed by a single blow from MV's sword. "Hmph,"said MV,"These hypocrites aren't nearly as tough as they look." MV ventured deep into the Roxtus caves , terminating many Skrall along the way. Eventually, MV ran into Stronuis who said,"I will smash you and get a promotion!" Stronius swung his club missed and got it stuck in the wall. MV quickly retaliated while saying,"Gameover!" With two blows from his Propeller powered talons, Stronius was dead. Branar,who had been watching from afar, ran screaming,"TUMA TUMA TUMA TUMA EMERGENC..." and before he could fnish yelling in fear had been killed by MV's Rocket Hand. He then ventured to Tuma's lair to tell him that Cortez was coming for him. Tuma jumped out of his throne saying,"I'm afraid you won't be leaving." The two then started fighting. MV put up a good fight but eventually lost and was held captive. Tuma the ordered one of his few remaining minions to go tell Cortez that he accepts his challenge and to meet at the old Atero arena. Chapter 3:The Showdown Between Good & Evil The skrall Tuma had sent ,reaching his destination, knocked on the door of Cortez's fortress. Cortez opened the door and said,"What do you want you foul skrall!" The skrall replied by saying,"I havea message from Tuma, he has MV hostage and if you want him back you must go to the Atero arena and fight him." "Fine!"said Cortez,"I shall eliminate the skrall once and for all!" Cortez took the skrall, locked him in a experimentation vat, and left to go fight Tuma. Once Cortez arrived at the arena he was quite surprised in a bad way. "I see you've noticed the army of skrall I've brought with me," said Tuma,"There's no way you can defeat me now!" "You've always been a cheater Tuma, but I anticipated this so I brought a Mecha Suit of my own!"said Cortez. (Note:Cortez is Pictured in his Mecha suit on the article. I have you to upload a picture of regular Cortez.) "Impossible, I thought you had only made one of those!"said Tuma. "Well, it pays to use your brain every once in a while you scum!"said Cortez. More Coming Soon Category:Stories